


broken promises

by rinneqan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Edo Tensei, F/M, Fourth Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinneqan/pseuds/rinneqan
Summary: before itachi left, you told him you were pregnant. itachi was able to have peace of mind knowing you would live on with his child. you promised the survival of you and your kid, but what happens when he sees you reanimated during the fourth shinobi war?
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 38





	broken promises

When Itachi left your small home at night, a sudden emptiness filled your body. You stood in the doorway and watched as the Uchiha disappeared into the forest, never to be seen again. The rain that started as a light drizzle soon became heavy, almost as if the world was mourning the loss of your lover alongside you. If you had known the rain would turn harsh and cold, you would've begged him to stay a little bit longer. A shaky breath parted from your lips as you shut the door behind you and collapsed to the floor. The tears that you tried to hold back for so long ended up falling. You tried to come to terms with the fact that Itachi would be cruelly ripped away from you but it still hurt all the same. 

The feather light touches once placed on your skin felt like fire. You remembered every detail of Itachi up to each strand of hair that sat on his scalp. Fate was undeniably merciless, but you hoped that Itachi would soon feel at ease. A man filled with so much sorrow and pain deserved to feel happiness. You could see how heavy his heart was through his eyes. The way his posture hunched always told you that he was dealing with so much. When he was with you, his eyes would brighten up just a little and you could visibly see him relaxed. You shared every single part of your soul with him in hopes that you could show him shreds of what good the world could offer. The time he spent with you was precious. In a life filled with darkness, you were the flickering flame of a candle. You were the light at the end of the tunnel and Itachi was grateful that it was you that stayed by his side. 

You placed a gentle hand on your stomach. Weeks ago, you had told Itachi that you were pregnant. At first he was ecstatic. He never dreamed of having children, but once he heard the words slip from your mouth, his heart fluttered in excitement. The beaming smile on your face warmed his heart but reality soon struck him. He knew that he wouldn’t be around to raise your child. A pang of sadness struck him and disturbed the peaceful look on his face. Leaving you was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He didn’t want to leave his unborn child. You knew what he was thinking of and placed your hands on the sides of his face reassuring him and letting him know that you could do this alone. 

_“I’ll be fine Itachi. Don’t worry about me; I’m just glad to have your child.”_

You wondered how Itachi was feeling at the moment. Was he regretful? Did he wish he could stay? You rubbed circles into your stomach as your tears soaked your skin and clothing. This baby within you would serve as a reminder of how ruthless the world can be. A reminder of an entire system that failed your lover. You cursed the village that forced this destiny onto Itachi. A man so selfless was undeserving of the events that played out. The pain that resided in you ebbed and flowed and in that moment you had made a promise to yourself: no matter what, this child will live for you and Itachi.

* * *

No one else knew that you were pregnant. You considered running away and disappearing to a new village under a new name. No questions would be asked and you could live out the rest of your life in peace with your kid but something tied you to Konoha. It would be so easy to leave but the trauma and pain that the village had caused to you and your loved ones chained you in your place. It was a relationship filled with resentment and despise, but you still served as a shinobi. Your loyalty laid with the hokage and was revolting. _How could you stay in a place so terrible?_

It wasn't until Tsunade put you on an A-ranked mission that things started to go awry. The mission centered around the assassination of a rouge ninja that was wreaking havoc among the hidden villages. Being afraid was an understatement. You feared the safety of yourself and your child, but the village didn't care. You were expected to fulfil this mission and come back successfully. As you prepared for your dismissal, you prayed to any holy being that would listen to you to protect you and the life growing within you. You had to live.

No matter how hard you prayed, the world continued to mock you. The mission quickly went south and was more than what anyone had bargained for. Once your team had found the rouge ninja, an ambush occurred and you were caught between the crossfire. Your brain was already on high alert due to the situation but with so much stress you couldn't seem to focus. Your actions were delayed and your senses were all dulled. The sounds of kunai clashing and the blurs of your team moving back and forth made your head spin. Your hands quickly cast hand signs to the best of their abilities and you tried your hardest to push back to retreat. With a kunai in hand, you aimed to the nearest enemy shinobi and threw with as much precision as your body could muster.

Suddenly, a piercing pain ripped through your abdomen and you dropped from your position in the trees. The warm crimson liquid that seeped out of you soaked your attire and a gut-wrenching sob escaped your mouth. Your body met the dirt with a hard 'crack' and blood sputtered from your mouth. The bone crushing sound was the only thing you could make out and your vision became glassy. You tried to get back up but pain shoot through your body. Silent curses escaped your lips and you placed a hand on the wound on your stomach. The sticky liquid continued to flow and stained your skin. No amount of pressure could stop the flow and hushed cries racked your body. As your field of vision soon became dimmed, you remembered the promise you had made to yourself and Itachi. A shaky hand was placed on your midsection and you grieved the loss of your child. 

_"Is this where I die?"_

You cursed yourself. Who would've thought that you would die for this god-forsaken village. Regret bubbled up inside of you and as much as you tried to hold on to the fleeting bits of life that were left inside of you, nothing could bring back your child. Your clenched hand collided with the hard soil and you quietly whispered apologies to Itachi. You would take all of your grievances to the grave.

* * *

Once a shinobi, always a shinobi. That was a saying constantly drilled into you from a young age. It was mainly used to refer to the disturbing and chilling imagery you would see in battle, but this was a new way of looking at it. Your once peaceful body that laid to rest six feet under was now being used to fight once again. Although you thought that this technique was extremely disrespectful, a little part of you felt as if karma was giving the hidden villages something they deserved through this war. Your mind wandered to Itachi. He had to be reanimated, right? Then it dawned on you: Itachi never knew you died. You were in the middle of forming hand signs but your hands faltered. You hesitated before completing your hand sign and cast your jutsu at the allied shinobi forces. You and the group of other reanimated ninja dispersed throughout the forest. 

You swiftly made your way through the trees looking for a spot to rest in until you crashed into a familiar figure. Itachi's eyes widened as he instinctively wrapped his arms around you and landed softly on a nearby tree branch. He looked down at you in his arms and you began to apologize profusely.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to crash into yo-"

"Y/N..."

Your ears perked up and with wide eyes you stared at the man that had caught you. _Speak of the devil._

"Itachi?"

A heavy feeling sunk into your body and your stomach churned. Itachi was confused. You were supposed to be living raising his child. Why were you dead? Your chest tightened and you could feel the tears welling up. Something snapped within you and you flung your arms around the Uchiha.

"Y/N... Why?"

Tears soaked Itachi's cloak and you gripped the fabric in your hands.

"Itachi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen! I was on a mission and- fuck! I'm such a bad person. I should've stopped going on missions, if I stopped our child would still be alive." 

He rubbed soothing circles on your back and hushed your loud cries not wanting to draw attention to you two. Your tear-stained face met his and Itachi wished that he could've prevented all of your pain. 

"It's okay, Y/N. You're not a bad person. It's not your fault at all."

"No! You don't understand!"

You jerked away from him and he watched you with furrowed brows and an intense gaze. 

"After you left, I made a promise. I promised myself that our kid would live. There were so many chances I had to leave the village and never come back. Why didn't I take them, why?!"

Itachi wiped the tears that fell from your eyes with his thumbs and he placed a short kiss on your forehead. He held you in his arms once again, running his hands through your hair softly.

"I don't blame you, Y/N. Sometimes, things happen without reason. There was nothing you could do, but I know you tried your hardest. I know how much this baby meant to you and I'm sorry that your life was ripped from you so quickly. You did nothing wrong, my dear."

Your cries soon turned into sniffles and you looked back up at Itachi.

"I could say that about you too, Itachi. Life is cruel, huh."

Comfortable silence filled the space around you two. Nothing could compare to the feeling of being in his presence. Your heart felt lighter and you didn't feel so guilty. The weight that you carried to your deathbed seemed to lift and dissolve into nothingness. You placed your hand in his and held it tight.

"I'll always love you, Itachi."

"And I'll always love you, Y/N." 

Suddenly, your reanimated body began to flake and dissipate. Itachi held you close while your soul traveled back to the afterlife peacefully. Soon, the space that you once occupied was empty. A solemn smile fell on his face. 

"I’ll see you again, Y/N."


End file.
